Take Me Away
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: Draco has an accident and loses his memory... Can Harry help?


Title: Take Me Away  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: PG (No G for me, no sir...)  
Summary: Draco has an accident and loses his memory... Can Harry help?  
Pairing: HxD  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just nicked them and injected them with healthy doses of Zenishness.  
Notes: I -need- C&C. Help. Oh, yah, and I also need a beta reader. Any offers?  
It was night. Late night. The Quidditch pitch was empty, as per usual for that time, and a certain blonde had decided to go out and fly for a while, to settle the pounding headache he had. So here he was. The wind felt brilliant against his skin, as did the more comfortable muggle clothes he sported, happy in the knowledge that there was nobody around to see.  
  
'This is so much better...'  
  
His headache, instead of getting better, became progressively worse. His eyesight wavered and he knew he had to land. He couldn't afford to pass out in midair. He tilted forwards and zoomed down. This falling sensation was normally exhilarating, but today it was... Scary. So he sat stationary on his broomstick for a while, drifting down slowly and wishing he could get to the ground faster. He felt hot. Too hot.  
  
'It hurts... Make it stop...'  
  
His sight wavered again, and suddenly was gone. He instinctively shut his eyes and gripped his broom handle tighter, but all feeling in his body was quickly evaporating. He was still a long way from the ground and knew he couldn't keep steady. His arms gave way and he slumped forward, hissing in slight pain as his chest met in sharp contact with the handle.  
  
'I can't fall... Please don't let me fall...'  
  
The broomstick, out of control now, twirled and did midair pirouettes, throwing off the obviously very ill blonde boy very hard. Being flung through the air would be scary normally, but absolutely terrifying if you can't see, can't feel...  
  
'Help me! Catch me, please!'  
  
A small, almost inaudible 'whump' was heard as the boy hit the ground, body twisted into a painful position. The feeling returned in small amounts to his body. He felt immense pain, but it seemed so distant that he wasn't sure if he was really feeling it. His body twitched, he felt it, and suddenly he could see again. Partially.  
  
'It's all blurred... Why can't I see?'  
  
As fate would have it, another boy had decided upon going out to fly that night. As the more evil side of fate would have it, this boy was Harry Potter, the blonde's sworn rival. He was invisible of course, but if that cloak hadn't been over his head as he looked around for any traces of others in the area, it would have been plain to see that Boy Wonder's face was suddenly only a shade or two darker than the full moon, which had been watching silently over them both. The cloak slipped as the boy holding it was suddenly too surprised to remember he still had it, and the pain-wracked shape some would call a person laying on the ground twisted yet again to stare helplessly in the direction of this sudden movement.  
  
'Who are you..? Won't you help me..?'  
  
Upon normal circumstances the Potter boy would have immediately thought that the young soon-to-be Death Eater had been hit by the Cruciatus curse for doing something wrong, but tonight was different. There was nobody around to have cast it, and no trace of any fleeng cowards nearby. Nearby, almost sightless grey eyes tried desperately to focus upon this new person.  
  
'Come here... I need to see you...'  
  
He'd almost forgotten about the pain that was becoming less and less distant, but when the feverish heat hit him, he was squirming like a child, clawing at himself to get this awful, sick feeling out of his system. He didn't notice the many cuts and bruises he was giving himself. He didn't even notice as the black-haired boy snapped out of his contemplation and came running over.  
"Malfoy! Malfoy, are you alright?" came a worried, panic-stricken voice which the boy in question could only just hear. A mumble was the speaker's only answer, followed by moans of unspeakable pain.  
  
'Are you... Will you make this pain go away?'  
  
It hurt. It hurt the blonde so much Harry could feel it radiating from the surprisingly weak body. Suddenly the blonde in question itched all over, and so raked his long, rather feminine fingernails over every part of his body he could reach, but it wouldn't go away. After a while, he broke down and started sobbing quietly, trying to let this feeling disappear on its own.  
  
'It's not going... Why won't it stop?'  
  
Harry could see the dead look in those unblinking eyes, hear the strangled whimpers as pain wracked the normally callous boy's body, and hated every second, every fleeting minute of it. And for this reason, he didn't mind when the blonde rather inconveniently attached his arms around Famous Harry Potter's middle.  
  
'You'll make it better... You can help...'  
  
He never knew why, but the mere presence of Harry made the blonde feel ten times better. His sight wasn't sharpening, he felt a vague pang of worry about that, but mostly happiness at being next to the one person whom could make him feel better. He mumbled a little, before uttering a few words.  
"Who... Who are you..?"  
  
'I know you... Don't I?'  
  
His memory seemed to be faded, as if he was reaching for it but his fingertips only just grazed it. Who was this person? He was sure that if he could see, he would know instantly, but he couldn't, and so just rested against the unidentified boy, the question hanging still in the air as the one who had been asked it stared in disbelief. The blonde murmured something unintelligable, which the disbelieving one couldn't understand, but knew it meant he was waiting for an answer.  
  
'Tell me... I have to know...'  
  
A few more seconds and the blonde was almost silently pleading for an answer, so he was given one.  
"I'm Harry... Come on, Malfoy... I'm Potter, remember?" He stumbled over his words, and the blonde waited for some feeling of recognition. But nothing came. 'Come on,' some voice in his head both said and didn't at the same time, 'You should know this boy.' But he didn't. He tried to grasp a memory that was so close he could almost touch it, yet still so far away he couldn't see it.  
  
'I should know! I should know him!!'  
  
He was suddenly furious with himself for not remembering, and rolled backwards off of the green-eyed one to sit up and pound at his head furiously with his fists, muttering something about remembering. Said green-eyed one grabbed his wrists with a look of mortification and said something that neither were quite sure they'd heard, but had a great impact upon the pale one.  
  
'Help me... Help me remember...'  
  
Bleary, lifeless grey eyes stared pleadingly into sharper jade ones as the blonde asked the one question he had never, ever wanted to ask.  
"T-Tell me... Who-" He stopped, looking down as the green-eyed one released his wrists. "Who am I?" And the owner of the green eyes was more shocked than he'd ever been.  
  
'I don't know... Who I am...'  
  
Black hair ruffled as the head it was growing on shook slowly.  
"You can't... You can't not know..." Was the only comment. It felt like several hours that they were just sitting there, letting that comment circle about like some sort of ghost, when in fact it was only a few minutes. The blonde's sight diminished again until he was left with nothing but an endless black, even when he did open his eyes.  
  
'I can't not know... I can't...'  
  
It took a while, but the bespectacled boy brought himself to answer. "You're Draco Malfoy... Please, Malfoy - Draco - remember..." And dear gods did he want to. By this time the owner of the rather large glasses was almost as pale as the other, but not quite. Green eyes glistened with worry as grey ones filled with tears of despair.  
  
'Please... Please let me remember...'  
  
Scrambling to adopt a standing position, the very slightly smaller one wavered for a minute, scared he'd trip over something that he couldn't see. The other boy stood up too and grabbed his arm.  
"It's okay... Come on, let me get you to the hospital wing..." The Potter boy said this in a soothing tone, but it did nothing to quieten the raging sounds in the paler boy's head. The speaker started walking slowly towards the castle, pale one in tow. Somehow said pale one sensed where they were going and immediately felt a strong insinct to turn and run.  
  
'No! I can't go in there!'  
  
He tried to wrench his arm out of the taller one's grip, but found it hard with nothing to steady him. Said taller one stared at him in confusion.  
"What..?" he asked, and the paler boy replied as if in a trance,  
"Can't go... Can't go in there... Please don't take me in there..." he started, and clutched his head suddenly. "It hurts!" he screamed, doubling over in the obvious agony. Tears of pain ran down his cheeks as tears of shame at crying in front of this boy followed them. The taller one, instead of just standing there, leant over with a look of concern.  
  
'I know now... I felt something for you...'  
  
There was some sort of memory... It was coming back, but with it came a lot of pain. It was positively killing him from the inside. He remembered... Hate, and then there was some sort of warmth, a red blur, and searing acid green... And then nothing. But that warmth... What had that been? He had no chance to think about it, because the pain came back tenfold.  
  
'You... You were that warmth...'  
  
He could tell now. The boy standing next to him, leaning over him with a concerned look that he couldn't see, but could somehow feel, was that warmth - personified. The pain was lessening, and he had the strength to stand straight. The black-haired boy was still fussing over him, shaking his shoulders a little and saying things to him which blurred, then faded into the air before the blonde could hear them.  
  
'You're... You're...'  
  
There was nothing in his mind to say that he shouldn't, besides, it was eating at him mentally already... He flung himself at The Boy Who Lived, shouting out loud because there was nobody else to hear;  
"I love you Harry Potter!" 


End file.
